To Escape The Past
by kewlchic440
Summary: Britney West has always been abused when she was a child, so when she meets Danny, will her life be happily ever after again before she was abused? FOR ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS FOR ME TO UPDATE PLZ READ THE NOTE ON CHP11
1. Default Chapter

Ok peeps. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story EXCEPT Britney. I'll try 2 post the first few chapters tonight. Please r&r, tell me what u think, GOOD OR BAD!!!!! I need to know if I need to make any changes. Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~ To Escape the Past ~*~  
  
  
  
Britney sat alone in her room. She know deep within her heart what was going to happen tonight. It happened every night. It was like a routine for her. 1.Her father came home drunk, as usual. 2.He slamed her door open. 3. He raped her. It happened every night. She knew that the day was coming when she was going to leave, to get out of this place. She was 20 years old already, but her father held her in the house like she was a twelve year old. One day next week, she and her best friend Sylvia were going to run away, join the navy and be navy nurses. She couldn't wait for that day. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed when her dad slammed her door open and pinned her down on the bed. She screamed.  
  
"Dad, get off me, your hurting me!" she yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed back. He slapped her across the face. Then, all of a sudden, he hit her upside the head with something hard. She was knocked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was the day Britney was leaving. She had her bag full of everything she owned. Then there came a knock on her window. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Are you ready to get out of here?" Sylvia asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I hope I got everything." She said as she climbed out the window, hoping she could have a brighter future and forget the past.  
  
That's it for chapter 1!!! I hope you like it!!! Oh, in case you wanted to know, I'm deleting my old story: The harder way around, cause I don't want to get banned. Please r&r!!!  
  
xoxo Jenni D. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Ya'll asked for longer chapters, so I'll give you longer chapters. I couldn't make the first chapter long cause it was 12:30 at night and I was half asleep. So here's chapter 2!!!!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Britney and Sylvia jumped on the train. They got seated, ordered drinks, and started talking about pearl harbor, the station where they were being taken to.  
  
"What do you think It'll be like?" Britney asked Sylvia.  
  
"Well, lets see, there will be thousands of sailors, but then you've got the base personnel, the pilots," she continued.  
  
"Sylvia, I think the odds are in your favor." said Britney.  
  
"Yeah, like 4,000 to 1!" Sylvia said.  
  
Britney was so happy to be going away, but she only hoped that her dad wouldn't find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look Britney, were here!" Sylvia practically yelled.  
  
They had been on the train for three and a half days now, and she was so happy to get there and get off that train.  
  
"Oh, it beautiful here!" said Sylvia as they grabbed their luggage and headed for the nurses quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, we finally have some new nurses!" said a nurse as Britney and Sylvia entered the hospital.  
  
The nurse seemed to be talking to two other guys before they came in. Britney thought that she was dating one of the guys cause she kissed him on the lips before she walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Evelyn." said the nurse.  
  
" I'm Sylvia and this is Britney." said Sylvia before Britney could respond.  
  
"Britney, Sylvia, this is my boyfriend Rafe and this is his best friend Danny." said Evelyn.  
  
"Hi." was all Britney could say. She would say that Danny was really cute. Refe looked over at Danny. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. As Evelyn walked off with the two girls, Rafe turned to Danny.  
  
"You couldn't keep your eyes off of that Britney girl!" said Rafe.  
  
"What, I don't know what your talking about." said Danny. But in his thoughts he thought that Britney was a very pretty girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Britney was unpacking her stuff when Evelyn walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Britney, there's a party tonight at some club. Wanna Come?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." she replied. Ever since she saw Danny, she hadn't been able to keep him off her mind.  
  
"Um, Evelyn, I really don't have any summer clothes. Do you think we could go shopping or something?" Britney asked.  
  
"Sure, we could go now, if you want." said Evelyn.  
  
"Ok, lets go then!" said Britney as they stepped out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later on that night ~*~*~*~  
  
Britney was having the time of her life. She had already danced with a few guys, but she was hoping that Danny would ask her to dance. She was sitting at the booth when Danny sat across from her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Danny." he said, hoping to make a conversation.  
  
"I'm Britney, I saw you in the hospital earlier.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "So where are you from?"  
  
"Um, Concord, New Hampshire." She replied.  
  
After that, Britney and Danny talked all night long.  
  
Ok peeps. I made it longer. Give me a suggestion about how Danny and Britney should hook up, and I'll try to come up with something from all your ideas. Ttyl!!!  
  
Xoxo Jenni d. 


	3. Chapter 3.

Ok I only own two people in this story, Britney and Sylvia. Here's the third chapter. I'll try to make it long.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Britney and Danny talked all night. Sylvia had gone off with a sailor that she met called Emmett. She looked pretty happy at the time. Britney was glad her friend was happy. She was happy too.  
  
"I know I only met you a few hours ago, but can I ask you a personal question?" Danny asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure." she answered, hoping it wasn't something about her family.  
  
"Why did you run away and join the navy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, what do I say!" she thought.  
  
"Well, I wanted to help people, and get out and see the world." she lied.  
  
"Oh cool." He answered.  
  
They were silent as Danny walked her home. Finally they got to her house.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, I'll see you later." said Britney.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around." He said as he walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since that party. Britney had been out with Danny every night since then. She really began to trust him and to like him even more. That night everyone was going out to another club, then going to the runway that the planes took off on.  
  
"Britney, can I ask you a question?" he asked her as he danced with her.  
  
"Well you didn't really give me a choice there, did ya?" Britney said, laughing.  
  
"Seriously, Britney, look. I've been out with you every night this past week and I feel like I'm getting closer to you all the time. Britney, I think I love you.  
  
"What?" she yelled, pushing him away. "I have to go." She said as she ran away from the runway, Danny yelling after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She tried to see her way through the dark streets as she made her way home. She knew she loved Danny back, she just wasn't ready for that kind of thing. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed as a figure grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into ally way, dragging her behind some dark buildings.  
  
"You thought you were gonna get away, well think again!" the man yelled. She instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Dad, get off me!" she yelled as she swung at him with a piece of wood that she picked up off the ground.  
  
He dodged it, grabbed it from her hands and swung at her with it. She felt the wood hit her in the head and felt the blood trickle down her face as she started to cry. He knocked her on the ground, and kicked her in the head as she started to pass out. She wished she had stayed in the club with Danny, but it was to late for that. She felt him kick her in the head once more then she passed out, lying there on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when she awoke, she felt blood all over her. She was horrified when she looked down. She had big gashes where he had kicked her in the sides and really big cuts and bruises. She tried to stand, but when she got up to her feet her she felt her legs get weak and she fell over crying because it hurt so bad. She hoped no one would find her there, she hoped she could just lay down and die.  
  
~*~ At the nurses quarters ~*~  
  
Sylvia awoke with good feelings about last night. She was thinking about Emmett when she looked over at Britney's bed, she wasn't there and the bed looked like it hadn't even been touched. She scrambled to her feet and ran into Evelyn and Betty's room, waking everyone up with a start.  
  
"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked as she stretched.  
  
"Where's Britney?" said Sylvia.  
  
"Isn't she in her room?" Betty asked.  
  
"No, the bed hasn't even been touched!" Sylvia screamed.  
  
"Omg, we've got to find her!" said Evelyn as she ran to the phone, thinking she might be with Danny.  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the other end.  
  
"Danny, is it you?" said Evelyn, trying to be calm.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" he practically yelled.  
  
"Is Britney with you, cause she's not at the house and no one knows where she is." Evelyn said back.  
  
"What, no she's not over here, omg we've gotta find her!" he said in a panicky tone.  
  
"Ok, be over here in ten minutes." She said. "Bye!" she said right before she slammed the phone down.  
  
"I will find you Britney." He promised to himself as he rushed out the door.  
  
Thats it for Chapter 3!!! Oh yeah, I own Emmett, too, just in case you were wonderin about that. This Friday and two weeks after that I won't be able to post anything cause I'm goin out of town, so I'll try to post as much as possible before then. ttyl!!!  
  
Xoxo ~*Jenni D.*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying my hardest to make this a good story, probably cause its my first story. but n e ways here's the fourth chapter. when do ya'll get out of school?.I live in Texas and I got out of school may 24th!!!. but I go back to school august 19th. n e ways here's chapter 4!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
Danny rushed into the nurses quarters as soon as they opened the door for him. He was so worried about Britney that he wasn't thinking strait. He needed serious help right then. And he knew it.  
  
"Hurry up ya'll, we gotta go find Britney!" he practically screamed at the girls.  
  
"for your information, we were waiting on you to get here cause we were all ready!" Sylvia screamed back. "Ok, Danny, you go on the east part of town, Betty and Evelyn you go west, me and Martha will go north, and Barbara and Sandra will go south, ok?" asked Sylvia.  
  
"Sure, its fine with us!" said Martha.  
  
"Lets go then!" said Sylvia as she started to walk off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Danny rushed down the street, looking everywhere in sight before he turned down an ally way, still dark cause it wasn't light outside yet. He went down the ally way until he got to a four way stop. He decided to go left, but then he didn't find anything so he turned around and went right. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood there in horror as he saw the blood spots on the ground that lead him to Britney's almost lifeless body. He rushed over to her side.  
  
"Britney, Britney, wake up, its me, Danny." he said as she started to wake up. Once she saw the figure she jumped up and tried to run away, but fell down again cause her legs ached so bad. She started to yell because she thought Danny was her dad.  
  
"Get away from me, you scumbag!" she yelled as she threw a rock at him.  
  
"Britney, its me, Danny, I promise I won't hurt you." He said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Danny, oh I'm so sorry I thought you were." She caught herself before she said the words.  
  
"You thought I was who Britney?" "Who did this to you?" he asked her.  
  
"I.I don't know." She lied.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll figure that out later, we've got to get you to the hospital." He said as he picked her up and carried her off into the distance.  
  
Ok, I know that chapter was kinda short, but its late at night, so I'm tired. I'll post more soon!!! Ttyl!  
  
Xoxo ~*Jenni D.*~ 


	5. Chapter 5.

As u all know, I only own Britney, Sylvia, and Emmett. Wait, I own britney's dad too. I forgot about him. Anyways here's chapter 5!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
Danny rushed into the hospital with Britney in his arms. One of the nurses saw him and ran over to them. The nurse shouted for some other nurses to get in there.  
  
"Put her down on that bed!" shouted one of the nurses. Danny did as he was told.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but your gonna have to wait in the waiting room, but we'll tell you when you can come see her." Another nurse said.  
  
"Ok." Said Danny as he walked out of the room. He wondered who did this to her, who would do such a thing. He only prayed that it would never happen again.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get more inside of her, quick, or there's a chance she might not live." Said a nurse.  
  
"Where's Evelyn and Betty?" "Their supposed to be here by now!" said one of the nurses.  
  
Right then Evelyn and Betty rushed in to see Britney laying in one of the beds, a tone of machines hooked up to her, trying to keep her alive.  
  
"Omg, Britney, were so sorry, your gonna live, ok?" "Your gonna be fine." Said Evelyn, rushing to her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later, Danny was told he could go in and see her now. She was asleep, though, they had to do surgery on her so she wouldn't be disabled. Danny sat down on a chair next to her bed, and held her hand in his. He whispered softly to her.  
  
"Britney, listen, it's me, Danny." he said as he tried to wake her up.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Britney, could you get up for a minute?" he asked again.  
  
She didn't budge.  
  
"Ok, I'll take that as a no." he said to himself.  
  
"Any ways, Britney, look, if your listening, I didn't mean to spring on you like that about how I said I loved you. But I know I do and I understand if you don't feel the same about me, ok?" "I've got to go now, but I'll come by and see you later. He whispered to her. H e kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room, leaving Britney alone.  
  
That chapter was kinda short too. N e ways review peeps!!! Ttyl! I'll post more soon.  
  
~*Jenni Denson*~ 


	6. Chapter 6.

Ok peeps. I'm back from my dads house so I'm gonna post some more of the story. Here is chapter 6  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
Britney awoke later on to find Evelyn sitting beside her bed. Evelyn happily greeted her.  
  
"Hey Britney, how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"A little better than I was before, but otherwise I feel like crap." She responded.  
  
"How did you find me and how did I get here?"  
  
"Well, Sylvia woke up this morning and she didn't see you in your bed, so she asked us if we knew where you were, and when we said we didn't, everyone started going crazy. So I called Danny to see if you were over there, and when he said she wasn't there and I told him you weren't over here, he freaked out, like, big time!" they laughed, "So we all went out looking for you, and Danny found you behind a dark building, and you had huge gashes and bruises all over you." She said, turning serious.  
  
"Do you remember who did this to you?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Umm, well, yeah I do. It was my dad." Britney said quietly.  
  
"Your dad?" Evelyn asked, suprised.  
  
"Yeah, you see, ever since I was little, I always heard strange noises coming from my parent's bedroom. So one day when I was about thirteen years old, I woke up and went into their bedroom, only to find broken glass all over the floor, and my mother laying there on the floor, lifeless because my dad had stuck a huge piece of glass right into her chest." Britney said while tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Britney, I'm so sorry." Said Evelyn.  
  
"It's ok, just please, don't tell Danny. He doesn't need to know." Said Britney  
  
"Ok, if that's what you really want." said Evelyn.  
  
"You need some sleep." Said Evelyn as she started to get up.  
  
"Tell me if you need anything!" Evelyn shouted as she was walking away.  
  
"And, oh yeah, Danny wanted me to tell you that he would come and see you later." Evelyn said, not turning around.  
  
"Thanks, Evelyn." said Britney, relived she could talk to someone about her dad issue.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Britney drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Ok, that was it for chapter 6!!! I'll post more soon!!! Plz r&r peoplez. Ttyl!!!  
  
~*Jenni D*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok peoplez!!! I need reviews peoplez!!! If u don't review, I won't post n e of the story. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Britney woke up about an hour later, nobody around. She had a horrible migraine and her stomach ached really bad. She called for Evelyn, but no one answered her. She decided to get up and go look for her so she could get some medicine. She got up, walked up to the door, but collapsed because her feet hurt so bad. She kept calling out to Evelyn, but she never answered. Britney just sat against the door frame, crying, because she thought that maybe if she had stayed in the club that night with Danny, none of this would have happened.  
  
She sat there for about 30 minutes until she heard someone coming down the hall. She looked up and saw Danny , walking towards her.  
  
Apparently Danny saw Britney laying on the floor, because he started walking faster.  
  
"Britney what happened, why are you out of bed?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I woke up and my head hurt really bad and so does my stomach. So I called for Evelyn but she never answered. So I figured that if I just get up and look for her myself, I would find her and get some medicine. I walked all the way to the door but I collapsed here cause my legs hurt so bad." She said through all of her tears.  
  
"Oh, im sorry, here, lets get you back in bed and I'll go find Evelyn and get some medicine for you." He said while he picked he up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down softly and wiped her tears off her face. "I'll be right back." Said Danny.  
  
"Ok, she said back, laying her head down on her pillow, and watching him walk away.  
  
She thought that Danny was such a sweet guy. He was always doing things for her. She just didn't understand why he liked her so much. Who could love a person who's been abused all their life? Questions floated through her head until Danny and Evelyn walked back into the room.  
  
"Im sorry honey, I was helping another person across the building and I couldn't hear you calling me. What do you need?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Well my head hurts really bad and so does my stomach." Said Britney.  
  
"Ok, were gonna have to do an x-ray on your stomach. Come stand over here." Britney did as she was told.  
  
"Ok now just stand still until I can figure out what is wrong."  
  
"Oh, Britney, I think your artery is hurt. You might have an internal bleeding." Said Evelyn.  
  
"Go sit right over there until I can get another doctor in here. Danny, keep Britney company."  
  
Britney could feel the rush circling through her head. All of a sudden everything turned black. The last thing she heart was Danny running to her side and him yelling for a doctor. She blacked out in Danny's arms.  
  
MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!! If u review, I'll post more soon. Ttyl, ~*Jenni Denson*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok peeps. I didn't get n e reviews but im gonna post n e way. Here is chapter 8  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Evelyn rushed back to Danny who had Britney laying in his arms. He picked her up and put her back in bed quickly.  
  
"Danny, im sorry but your gonna have to leave while we try to figure out what caused this." Said Evelyn, knowing Danny would not agree, figuring he was her boyfriend's best friend.  
  
"No, im not gonna leave her. What if she dies when im sitting out there, huh?" "What'll happen then?" "Am I just supposed to move on and forget her?" "Im not leaving her, not now, not ever." Danny said, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, you can stay, but your gonna have to sit over there." Evelyn said as she pointed to a chair across the room.  
  
"Ok, fine." Said Danny as he made his way towards the chair.  
  
He watched as they did another x-ray on her. The other doctor whispered something to Evelyn, and soon she was walking towards him.  
  
"Danny, there gonna have to do surgery on her, but she's gonna be awake." Evelyn informed him. "Could you please do something for us and make her feel as comfortable as possible while we do this? Its gonna be pretty hard on her to have surgery awake." She said.  
  
"Sure." said Danny as he made his way towards her bed.  
  
Ok peeps. Thats it 4 now, I'll post more tomorrow. Ttyl, ~kewlchic440~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok peeps!!! I need reviews!!! Thankz 4 n e 1 who did post a review. Heres chapter 9.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Danny sat by Britney's bed and held her hand while Evelyn woke her up.  
  
"Britney, Britney, are you awake?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"What happened?" asked Britney half asleep.  
  
"Look, Britney, we have to do surgery on you while your awake." Said Evelyn.  
  
"Oh, but Evelyn I'll be." Evelyn cut her off in the middle of her sentence and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Oh." Was all Britney could say. She was so scared about what Evelyn had just told her. If the surgery didn't go right, there was a chance that Britney could die. She didn't want to die, she wanted to tell Danny that she really did love him, but apparently she had missed her chance.  
  
She looked over at Danny and tried hard not to cry. They had just started the surgery. It hurt so much. Danny hated to see her in so much pain. As the surgery went on, she held on to Danny's hand tighter. It seemed to last forever. Finally it was over.  
  
"Britney, how are you feeling?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Not so good" said Britney as she suddenly slipped into darkness, leaving Evelyn, Danny, and the other doctor to watch the monitor flat line.  
  
Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! If u review, I'll post more soon!!! Ttyl, ~Kewlchic440~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Olah peeps!!! Sry that I haven't updated in a while, I went shoppin Saturday & Sunday I was busy so I couldn't. n e ways here's chapter 10 finally!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Danny couldn't believe his eyes. The monitor just flat lined. Britney was dead. He couldn't do anything to bring her back. He just sat there with her hand in his and blocked out the world. He couldn't believe what was happening. About 5 minutes later, Evelyn managed to get Danny to leave the room. He was in shock, and so was she. As soon as they walked out of the room Evelyn heard a doctor yelling for her to get back inside the room. Evelyn ran back inside the room, and Danny did the same. As soon as they got in the room, their eyes opened in shock.  
  
Britney was sitting strait up in her bed, her eyes wide open.  
  
"Could anyone explain to me what just happened and why Danny is crying?" said Britney.  
  
Danny ran over to her, thinking it was a dream. When her felt her hands in his he knew it wasn't. he threw his arms around her.  
  
"You scared me so much, I thought you were dead." Said Danny, so happy Britney was back.  
  
"Dead, what made you think I was.oh, thats what I saw, Heaven!" she exclaimed. "It was so beautiful."  
  
"Well, Britney, how do you feel now?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"I feel, great!" said Britney. "Can I go home now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I see no reason stopping you from going home, Danny, would you mind looking after her for me, I have to stay a few more hours, and I know your off the rest of the night." Pleaded Evelyn.  
  
"Ok, I was going to anyway." Said Danny. "Come on Britney, lets take you home." Danny said as she got up out of bed and started to walk out the door.  
  
Ok that chapter was kinda short, but I don't care. Plz r&r peeps!!! Ttyl, ~Kewlchic440~ 


End file.
